


When In Doubt, Hide

by discount_tsuyu



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discount_tsuyu/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: You and Eric Cartman are caught in the midst of a school shooting and hide in the bathroom.





	When In Doubt, Hide

You wouldn't say you liked Eric Cartman, it was more...you _tolerated_ him and his nonsensical bull shit. Every time you saw him, every time you two made eye contact, you felt the tiniest twinge of annoyance. Scratch that. The biggest twinge of annoyance. He angered you in numerous ways, and you couldn't help but wonder what the _fuck_ Heidi even _saw_ in him. How could anyone go out with this guy? He was the worst kid you had ever met and this was fourth grade, for God's sake! No one was supposed to be this aggravating at this age!

Apparently they were.

"Hey fuck face! Bitch! _Cunt_!" You frowned, stuffing the rest of your bags in your small locker, a small migraine forming in the back of your head from hearing his voice. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," You turned around and purposefully looked over his stupid hat, refusing to make eye contact. "Umm, hello? I'm down here, you retard." His hand caught your attention, waving vigorously in the air right above his pom pom. You smiled sourly.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, you know, I _always_ forget how short you are." You said, tilting your head, clutching your binder to your chest. He gave you the bird before opening his mouth to say something before closing it again, repeating the action several times. "Are you having a stroke? Should I call 911?" You asked. He flipped you off again.

"I was just wondering..." He paused again, looking around as if he had heard something or someone you hadn't.

"What?" You asked, curious. He shook his head, looking more confused than you did.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something." He said, his grip around his backpack tightening noticeably. You nodded. He opened his mouth again to say something when you both heard it. It was unmistakable.

 _ **Bang!**_ Followed by screams and you and Cartman holding a death stare.

If your heart beat any faster, you were sure it would explode right out of your chest and land flat on the floor, blood splattering everywhere. You panicked and almost instantaneously your fight or flight instincts kicked in, resulting in you buckling over onto your knees. You dropped the binder on the floor and clutched your stomach with both hands, hyperventilating. Your vision was blurry and you felt as if you couldn't move. Or breathe.

You barely noticed hands pressing into your shoulder and pulling you up, guiding you to the nearest girls' bathroom. Your chest rose and fell at a rapid pace and you felt tears gushing out of your eyes, soaking your cheeks. You had never had a panic attack this bad, and you had no idea what to do.

Once you heard the lock of the stall slam, you felt yourself sliding down to the floor, your head dropping forward. There was sweat all over your forehead, matting your bangs. Your torso ached from unwanted stress.

"Dude..." Cartman was out of breath as well. But that was more of a health thing he didn't want to admit to. "Are you okay?" He sat down beside you, and took off his hat, rolling it up in his hands. You looked at him and bit your lip.

"We...we should be quiet Eric." You whispered, finally coming back to your senses.

"Oh shit, yeah, you're right." He stumbled over his words and you couldn't tell if it was the situation you were in or if he was always like that around you. Then you noticed how close you two were. It was a small stall, and you were pressed harshly against each other, shoulders touching. Your hand brushed against his as you brought it up to pull your hair into a ponytail.

It was silent as Cartman watched you stretch the hair tie around your hair, before you brought your hands down, clearing your throat. It was a terrifying situation, not just the fact that someone had decided to play make believe with their dad's AK 47, but also the fact that you and Eric were shoulder to shoulder in a bathroom stall. The _girls_ ' bathroom stall, for that matter. You looked over at him and his eyes darted away, escaping your gaze sheepishly.

"Stop smiling, you _cunt_." He whispered, you gasped. You hadn't even noticed that you were smiling and you looked down at your hands. Your throat was dry and a lump was threatening to form smack dab in the middle of your trachea.

"You know," You started, lifting your head again, "You make me _really_ fucking angry." You said plainly. There was no way to sugarcoat it. So, you just said it. "But, you're oddly...I don't know. _Charismatic_?" You laughed, face palming, not so much at the idea but more at yourself for even coming up with the idea. Of course charismatic wasn't exactly how you would describe this fat fuck, but you were a tad short on word choices at the moment.

Your face was hot, and your hands were clammy when you felt dry, callous ridden fingers slip in between your own. They were sweaty, and you appreciated that. It meant you weren't the only one who was nervous. You sighed, squeezing lightly. You refused to look at him and for good reason. Of course, he would prefer if you didn't anyways, considering how warm his cheeks were and how sweaty he was slowly becoming. It was gross, but understandable. Cute, even.

"You're so fucking hot." You heard him whisper, barely audible. You blushed heavily and groaned.

"No need to get all romantic and shit, Eric." You said, trying to sound like you had some ounce of control of the situation but your voice cracked mid sentence and it ended up sounding utterly pathetic. "And this is probably the last time you'll ever be touching me like this, you bastard, so _don't_ get used to it."

**Author's Note:**

> GI joe is quaking.


End file.
